ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Jay's Mother
The Previous Elemental Master of Lightning was the Elemental Master of Lightning during the era of the Serpentine War. She is also the biological mother of Jay and late wife of Cliff Gordon. Her current status is unknown. History Years ago, she fought alongside the previous generation of Elemental Masters led by Wu and Garmadon in the Serpentine War. After a long battle, the Elemental Masters were victorious sealing off the many serpentine tribes and banishing the Anacondrai Generals to the Cursed Realm. At some point after the war, the previous Elemental Master of Lightning met and married actor Cliff Gordon. Their union led to the birth of a son named Jay, who would go onto inherit her abilities. For reasons unknown, the couple left their infant son in the care of Ed and Edna Walker, who he would see as his parents, unaware of his true heritage. Sometime later, Cliff died of unknown causes while it is unknown what happened to her. The Hands of Time The Hands of Time and A Time of Traitors The past Elemental Master of Lightning can be seen in the giant portrait depicting the battle between the Elemental Masters and Krux and Acronix at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. The Hatching (Flashback) During Master Wu's flashback, the past Master of Lightning tried to fight Krux alone, but the past Master of Gravity jumped in front of her and quickly fought Krux, although he was defeated. At the battle at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, the Master of Lighting subdued Acronix after the Hands of Time were stripped of their powers, though Acronix and Krux broke free of their captors and escaped in a Time Vortex, where they would be lost in time. Pause and Effect (Flashback) The past Master of Lightning was seen in Ray's flashback as he recalls the events leading up to the banishment of Krux and Acronix. Lost in Time While the events of the past played out as normal following the battle with Krux and Acronix at the Monastery, the Iron Doom suddenly appears from another Time Vortex, landing in front of the Monastery, where the future Krux and Acronix emerge from the machine. Surprised, the past Master of Lightning asks the past Master of Ice if she's seeing things. As Krux says that they are indeed, she complains about that she thought she was finally able to go on her honeymoon with Cliff. After Machia orders the Vermillion to battle, she helps and tries to fend off the Vermillion, but are surprised on how they would constantly reform, saying she's never seen snakes do that before. Eventually, Kai and Nya arrive, who pose as their father and mother respectively. Telling them how to stop the Vermillion, the Masters gain the upper hand in the fight until Krux and Acronix call back all of the Vermillion to merge with the Iron Doom. As the Iron Doom towers above them, she begins to complain about the Vermillion already being tough enough, asking how they could stop the Iron Doom. While she tries to defeat the Iron Doom, she and the Master of Ice are slammed into the wall of the Monastery, though they recover. She eventually hides with the other Masters in the Monastery while Kai and Nya fight the Iron Doom with the Fusion Dragon before giving them a distraction so they could land a solid blow on the Iron Doom. Eventually, she watches as the Iron Doom, Fusion Dragon, Kai, Nya, and future Wu leave through a Time Vortex. She presumably had her memory erased of fighting the Hands of Time from the future, due to Present-day Wu telling his past self to get mind-erasing tea in order to restore the timeline. Appearances Notes *It is unknown what her real name is or if it will ever be told. *It is unknown if she is still alive or if she will ever meet her son. *This character is an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame and is the only past Elemental Master (excluding Ray and Maya) to do so. Her blind bag can be found in the level "The Battlefied." *Tommy Andreasen said that we will most likely not learn anything else about her story. **This can likely mean she won't be reappearing any time soon. Gallery LightningMasterModel.jpg|Official model sheet of "Lightning's" design Jay's mother.jpg MoS74PastLightningandIce.png MoS74Masters.png MoS74Seriously?.png de:Meisterin des Blitzes Category:Lightning Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Jay's Family Category:Elemental masters Category:Humans Category:Unknown Status Category:Characters Category:Previous Elemental Masters Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:2017 characters